Escape
:For her alternate universe alternate see Kikai Empress Trange Star is the second known Vaglass avatar serving Messiah, whom she refers to as "Papa", in charge of creating Metaloids. She creates new Metaloids using Metaviruses with some stolen Enetron, and to transport MegaZords, to be able to steal even more Enetron. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Metaloids, like Enter's laptop being his. As with Enter and Beet Buster, she is an avatar on Earth. Enter noted that Messiah had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. As with Enter she was created using the data of the scientists Messiah absorbed, Hiromu's mother Michiko Sakurada being among the "donors" due to Escape naming her two large handguns Gock and Magock, the same names Michiko gave to the statues of black and white dogs she owns that the two guns' charms are modeled after. Biography Serving Messiah During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere and briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her status over Enter. She then created Keyloid and had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the KeyZord smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keyloid was destroyed by the Go-Busters. She briefly dueled with Red Buster before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. After pestering Enter over his meeting with Messiah and telling him they will now work together, Escape took a child's toy magnet to create Jishakuloid which caused a disruption in the Iwagami district with his power to magnetize people. In the initial engagement against Jishakuloid, the Go-Busters were incapacitated with the exceptions of Masato Jin and Yoko Usami who would don experimental protective suits to face Escape and her Metaloid again. Escape would quickly destroy Masato's protector, however, Yoko would face Escape personally, allowing the Go-Busters to assemble and terminate the Jishakuloid. Escape covered Rousokuloid as he attempted to use a local television station to broadcast his hypnotic power across the airwaves. Confronting the Go-Busters, Escape was engaged by Blue Buster, who hoped that she might give him answers as to the nature of the Avatars. However, upon seeing that getting answers from her is not going to happen, Blue Buster purposely overheated himself, giving Escape the fight she desired. Eventually, Blue Buster managed to defeat the astonished Escape, who left satisfied just as he lost consciousness. In the Segawa district, Escape confronted Enter on the matter of her connection with Messiah being severed. Enter assured her that he had found a new purpose. Escape's assistance was employed by Enter as he staged an attack on the Buster Machine hangar. After the Buglars were defeated, the pair went all out, with Enter separating Red Buster from the others who were pursued by Escape to Hangar 02. As Escape and the Buglars arrived at the hangar, Red Buster regrouped with the others in time for Great Go-Buster's entry into subspace covered by the Energy Management Center staff. Escape fought with Beet Buster and Stag Buster as they covered the others escape to terminate Messiah. After Red Buster destroyed Messiah while the others destroy the Messiah Cell body, an angry Escape fled. Following the Go-Busters' upgrade to Powered Custom, Escape was satisifed as she tested their new power in a skirmish. Later facing off against Blue Buster personally, Escape was forced to fall back when her data was compromised. While thinking of Enter and his use of the Messiah Metaloids could be to destroy Messiah for whatever agenda he has, Escape decided to take matters into her own hands to ensure Messiah does evolve, taking her to a church where a Messiah Card assimilated a bridal tiara. Alerted, the Go-Busters arrived to the church to find a bride running off due to Tiaraloid extracting the girl's digitized love. When Beet Buster and Stag Buster arrived, Escape interfered to keep them from destroying Tiaraloid as she crashed more weddings across the city before the Messiah Metaloid completely escaped detection. Having hooked herself up to her tablet, Escape was confronted by Enter who questioned her meddling before allowing her to continue upon seeing her resolve. Lured by the Go-Busters who used a fake wedding ploy with Yoko and her former teacher Mamoru Hasagawa, Escape entered the church in a black bridal grown before opening fire at the Go-Busters, luring them away to fight her. As the Go-Busters transform, Escape battled them as Red Buster was forced to leave to engage the Tiarazord with Go-Buster Ace and Tategami Lioh. With Tiarazord taken out, Escape took a blow meant for Tiaraloid as Messiah partially emerged. It was at this point that Escape assumed her upgraded form: Escape Evolve. As Yellow Buster assumed Powered Custom to combat Escape Evolve, the other Go-Busters dealt with Tiaraloid, leaving Blue Buster Powered Custom to destroy her. With Escape caught off guard, she was hit by Yellow Buster and forced to escape. Escape meddled in the Go-Busters' fight with her Metaloids to ensure her creations' success while finding a opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Escape found her worthy opponent in Ryuji Iwasaki while he is under the influence of his weak point. After Messiah's defeat, Escape returned to Earth and learned of Enter's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Enter, Escape is put in her place when Enter revealed that he was stronger than he let on. She later was wanting to test her powers against the Go-Busters in Powered Custom mode, only to lose her guns and goggles, with her forced to fall back as her data got damaged. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find the remaining Messiah cards, Escape returns and unveils her Escape Evolve form. But when she learns that Enter absorbed one of the cards, Escape seemingly became obedient until she obtained Megazord Zeta, which houses Messiah's partially reconstructed data. From there, Escape uses the Megazord to crush Enter into bits before turning her attention on the Go-Busters during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta-Type evolves into Messiah Reboot, Escape is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Messiah. Recreation However, with his new powers, Enter splices Escape's back up data with flowers to recreate Escape with the ability to assume a Flower-Unite Form but with only the memories of herself before meeting the Go-Busters. Due to his modifications, Enter gains an obedient servant. But when he recreated her, realizing that the data obtained from Tiaraloid is affecting him, Enter learns that he fell in love with Escape as she was and killed the copy in disgust before creating a replacement. Attempting to restore Escape's mind set while merging her Flower-Unite data with a snake, Enter realizes that her data is too corrupted for him to fix and parts ways with the aggressive and maddened incarnation. Left to her devices and desiring to be like her creator, Escape proceeds to assimilate any animal she comes across before facing the Go-Busters with Blue Buster intent to end her suffering. As her body derezzes, a dazed and delusional Escape calls Blue Buster "papa" as he tells her she did him proud to ease her passing. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Zyuohger A copy of Escape Evolve was created by Bangray to fight both the Gokaigers and the Zyuohgers. Both she and the duplicate of Enter Unite were the first to be destroyed by Yamato in his Zyuoh Whale form. Personality Escape is overbearing and arrogant towards most people, though she loves Messiah like a father in more ways than one. Like Enter, Escape had her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Messiah or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Escape rarely fights. Arsenal *'Gock and Magock' Two bayoneted automatic pistols, one black and the other white, with a dog charm hanging by a chain on the butt of each gun named Gock and Magock. She is highly skilled in using them in both mêlée and ranged combat. The dog charms can extend and strike at her opponents. Following her upgrade, she uses the extended chains to swing the pistols around, making them useful blunt weapons, while simultaneously firing them. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Escape is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, appearing in her natural Avatar form. Forms *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Enter). *Battle gear. Since the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Escape donned battle gear in her more serious fights. - Escape Evolve= *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 144 kg Escape's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Messiah Metaloids. In this form, all her combat abilities are greatly enhanced and she is able to fight on par with the Go Busters Powered Custom form. Appearances: - Organic Unite= - Animal Unite= *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 169 kg An altered form of Escape's Flower Unite Form spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Messiah, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Go-Busters. Appearances: Episode 48. - Escape Zeta= *Height: 44.5 m *Weight: 1770 t The result of Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. Appearances: Episode 48. }} }} Notes Portrayal Escape is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Miki Saotome, Sister Miki, in Cutie Honey: The Live. Coincidentally, she made her debut as Escape only a couple of weeks before the premiere of Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, which featured her Cutie Honey co-star Mikie Hara (Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey) as Inga Blink. As Escape Evolve, her suit actor is http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200689_1966.html Escape Evolve suit actor Name Like Enter, her name derives from the Esc key on a keyboard, which is used often to terminate an action. Musical Themes Escape has one leitmotif: "Icy Smile, Escape". Elements of her leitmotif are added in her duet with Enter, "Ma Puce Requiem" (My Dear Requiem). Behind the scenes * Escape uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. * The names Gock and Magock are likely phonetically resultant of the misspelling of the names of dog ornaments in the book "Anne of Green Gables", as in the Japanese translation, they are misspelled as Goku (instead of Gog) and Magoku (Magog). However, with Magoku and Goku now spoken words as opposed to being read, the words recall Glocks as well, which are semi-automatic pistols, largely made with advanced synthetic polymers. *Strangely, despite being the only other Vaglass general aside from Enter, Escape was never added to the Go-Busters' opening sequence, even when the opening sequence was completely changed for the second opening theme from Mission 28. Conception *Escape Evolve were designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances }} References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains Category:Vaglass Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains